thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Clonesy
Clonsey is the 14th episode of 6teen. Plot The episode starts with Jude peeking over the counter of the Stick It. He drops his skateboard over and begins to ride. Stopping by the escalators, Jude pulls out a camera and begins to film himself. After explaining the trick, he wheels back a few feet before grinding down the rail of an escalator. The trick doesn't go as planned, though–instead of smoothly shooting down the side, he goes up the rail of another one, going up, before coming down it. He goes back and forth like a pendulum a few times before stopping in the middle. Later, the gang is sitting around a table, discussing their zodiac signs. Jonesy mentions that his is Taurus, and Nikki points out that there's some kind of bull at the table. Caitlin then looks up his horoscope and says that a compliment to a friend could lead to great things; look for new job opportunities. Jonesy then begins to compliment everyone at the table. Jen then says she has to leave, but offers Jonesy a job stacking boxes. Jonesy refuses, saying that heavy lifting is "against his religion." All the friends, except Jonesy and Nikki, leave to get back to work. Nikki then says that Khaki Barn is having a sale and, if he wants to, he could probably get some short-term work. Jude skates up. His board hits some gumballs lying on the ground and he flies through the air. He lands on the table frontfirst and catches his board, much to the worry of his friends. Nikki leaves after helping Jude up, and Jonesy then begins to tell him about his new job. He then points out that he thinks Nikki is into him. Although Jude offers up reasons why Nikki isn't, Jonesy refuses to consider anything else. Jude then taunts him. Caitlin, who was hiding in the lemon, hears, and peeks out. Jude then sniffs him, saying that when a dude likes someone, he sends out vibes you can smell. Jude then says that Jonesy stinks, and Jonesy confesses that yes, he likes Nikki. He then says that Jude cannot say anything about it and leaves. A worried Caitlin ducks back beneath the counter and decides to ask Jen about what to do. Jen, Caitlin, and Wyatt are standing outside the Khaki Barn discussing the possibility of a relationship between Jonesy and Nikki. Wyatt is unconcerned, but the girls are unequivocal that such a relationship is doomed and that, if allowed to come to fruition, would break apart the group. Caitlin and Jen then go into the barn to talk to Nikki. Inside, they tell Nikki a story about how Jonesy is trying to get someone to babysit his youngest brother, Marshall. Nikki is surprised by this, as he hasn't asked her yet, but she thanks her friends for the tip. They leave, and when Wyatt asks if they found out if Nikki likes Jonesy, the girls confess that they didn't; however, what the trip accomplished was to make it so if Jonesy tries to ask Nikki out, Nikki will turn him down (believing that Jonesy is asking her to babysit his brother). Later on, Nikki and Jonesy are in the Khaki Barn. Nikki says that any monkey can fold a sweater, but then points out that they aren't monkeys and tosses the sweater back on the rack unfolded. She tells Jonesy to give it a try, but he asks her to wait a moment and then puts on DawgToy, much to the consternation of Wyatt, Nikki, and Caitlin, who are hidden outside. Inside, things aren't going much better–Nikki is confused by Jonesy's attempts to flirt with her. Things break down completely when Jonesy asks if she's doing anything Saturday night. Nikki, recognizing what she thinks is an attempt to get her to babysit, turns him down flat, telling him "I see what you're doing, and the answer is no. And please, don't beg." At these words, Wyatt, Caitlin, and Jen leave, their mission successful. Jonesy is working in the Khaki Barn the next day. The Clones are entranced by him, and are treating him like a king. Jude is interviewing himself again. He asks himself if when the camera is on he tenses up. Answering in the affirmative, he says to pretend that the camera isn't there. Jen walks up to the lemon to converse with Caitlin. Caitlin squeezes her nose a few seconds in. Jen then mentions that the horrible smell is a muscle-relaxing cream she rubbed on her arms. She moves over to let some customers up. The couple, Jason and Joanie, actually stop kissing and sniff the air. The smell is so rancid that they are driven away from the stand. Caitlin, seeing them go, tells Jen that she can come by anytime she smells horrible. Nikki and Wyatt then come by. Nikki is complaining to Wyatt about how Jonesy is flirting with the clones. After a bit, she says unconvincingly that she doesn't care who Jonesy spends his time with and leaves. Caitlin then points out that she's hooked and says, evilly, that this calls for drastic action. Jude is interviewing himself again. He describes the trick he has planned and then says he'll pretend the camera isn't there. The trick starts off decently enough; however, it stops going well when he runs into a janitor's cart. The cart rolls down the stairs before hitting a stall and stopping. Jude and a broom fly through the air. Jude lands on the broom handle with his crotch and bounces to the edge of the fountain. There, he lets out a scream of pain that echoes throughout the mall. Jude is resting ice packs on his head and crotch when Jen walks up. She asks him how he is, and he replies by telling her not to run into a janitor's cart. He then mentions that he can smell bad Stick-Its, and Jen tells him it's probably her shoulder. She then explains the cream to him and offers him some. Jen leaves, and Jude tries it on his neck. When it works, he applies more than the recommended amount to the rest of his body. Nikki is working when she hears the Clones giggling. They are asking Jonesy which one of them he's taking to lunch. Nikki intervenes and says he already has a lunch date before she drags him away. Outside the Barn, Nikki and Jonesy confront each other. Jonesy asks Nikki why she's dragging him away, and Nikki asks him why he'd think about going to lunch with one of the Clones. When Jonesy points out that they at least said yes, Nikki asks him if it's all about the babysitting job. Jonesy, confused by this, asks what the babysitting job is. Nikki then says to forget it and leads him onwards past Jude, who is still applying muscle cream. Nikki and Jonesy are in the food court. Jonesy is eating a bean burrito, and Nikki isn't eating anything. Jonesy offers Nikki a bite and spills some of it on her shirt. Jonesy then starts to use napkins to clean it. Across the food court, Jen throws a drink in the trash and turns around. She sees Nikki and Jonesy, and from her angle it looks like they're making out. Jen whips out her phone, calls Caitlin, and tells her that they have a Code Red. Across the court, Nikki and Jonesy are now arguing. Jonesy asks her why she's being so mean, and Nikki asks why he's flirting with the Clones. Jonesy asks why she cares, as she refused to go out. Nikki then says that she wouldn't babysit his brother. Suddenly, it hits her that Jonesy wanted to go out with her. She asks him out, and after a bit of wrangling, they agree to go out that instant. Caitlin rushes up to Jen's hiding place, and Jen tells her that she missed it; pre-date activity happened, and the two are headed for the amusement park. At the Stick-It, Jude is serving food. Suddenly, his arms give out, and he drops a tray. They offer no resistance to anything, and he can no longer control them. Jude looks at the container of cream, afraid he used too much. His legs then give out and he collapses onto the mall floor. Nikki and Jonesy are riding a rollercoaster. Jen and Caitlin see them on it. Jen tells Caitlin to call for backup. As she reaches for her phone, Nikki and Jonesy notice their friends. They wave and call to them. Caitlin dials Wyatt, and Jen calls Jude. Jude, who has managed to find his way to a chair, hears his phone ringing. He flings himself forward at the phone, and desperately attempts to force his muscles into action so he can reach it. Jen, Caitlin, and Wyatt see Jonesy and Nikki go into the theater. Jen points out that they bought tickets to a very mushy romantic comedy. The three friends make their way into the theater. They join the couple and interrupt them, passing popcorn and soda across and talking to each other as well as Jonesy and Nikki. They pretend not to notice the displeasure of the two, although they are secretly relived by it. Jude is stuck behind the counter of Stick-It. He is talking to himself. Suddenly, he realizes that his mouth still works. This in mind, he heaves himself up to the counter. He grabs his phone with his teeth and tosses it against the counter. The phone flips open, and Jude uses a straw to punch in numbers. He punches too hard, and the phone falls off the counter. Jonesy and Nikki are leaving the theatre trailed by their friends. Jen says that she can tell them how it ends, but Nikki tells her not to. Jen then stops as they walk by the Stick-It and tells Caitlin that it's empty. She examines it and sees the empty tube of ointment. She tells Caitlin that Jude could be in trouble, but Caitlin pulls her along so they can stay and keep Nikki and Jonesy from hooking up. Jude is pulling himself along with what little muscles still function. He runs into Stanley and, after some negotiation, is able to get an agreement to get Jen out of him. Stanley runs off with Jude's money, but comes to the arcade and, instead of continuing on to the Penalty Box, gets distracted and goes inside. Jonesy and Nikki have gotten away from Wyatt and are sitting on a bench together. Jen and Caitlin catch up but, seeing that they've failed, accept that Jonesy and Nikki are going to start dating. Suddenly, the squeaking of wheels distracts them, and they see Jude, still wheeling himself forward. Jonesy and Nikki see him and rush forward. They go over to him and pick him up. Jude is carried over to the bench Jonesy and Nikki vacated. Caitlin whispers to Jude that he did well and then goes off to get some water for him. Jen says that she's going to ask Coach what to do. Wyatt suggests coffee and goes to get some. After they leave, Jonesy suggests that next time they lock all their friends in a closet. A few hours later, Jude is lying on the table in front of the Big Squeeze. Jen says that he can be up in eight hours, or perhaps less if he works it out. Nikki and Jonesy volunteer to walk him around the mall and help him. As they leave, Jude mentions that he thinks he smells "Fartemones" again. Nikki passes it off as Jonesy's burrito. By the lemon, Caitlin, Wyatt, and Jen look satisfied, as they believe that they have managed to keep Jonesy and Nikki apart. Jonesy and Nikki, however, are anything but apart as they carry Jude around. They talk to each other, happy with their company, and ready to go out on another date soon. At the end of the episode, Jude arrives at the Squeeze with a tray of food. He tells them that it's something new he came up with. The gang all comment on how good they are and how they melt in your mouth. Jude says that he used the best meat tenderizer around, and Jen says the spice seems familiar. Suddenly, the meat goes limp, and the gang realizes that Jude used the muscle relaxant on the food. As they throw the stick-its away, Jonesy says he can't feel his lips. Trivia *This is the first episode where Jonesy and Nikki show feelings toward each other. *Jonesy and Nikki go on an unofficial date. (Jason and Joanie are interrupted from making out again due to the powerful smell of Jen's Raging Heat ointment. *Raging Heat is a parody of a medicine called Deep Heat. Both the fictional and factual versions are used to treat muscle injury and possess a strong scent. *Jonesy puts DawgToy on when he wants to woo Nikki, as it is her favorite band. This is a reference to the previous episode. **Jonesy's job: temporary employee at the Khaki Barn **Reason for firing: None shown, but it can be assumed that either his time at the Barn ran out or he was fired for going on an "extended lunch break" with Nikki. *It is unknown why Jen didn't use the name of Jonesy's actual troublesome younger brother, Robbie. As their parents have been confirmed to have been dating at this point, it seems likely that she would have met the rest of Jonesy's family seeing as they did spend Christmas together. *The husband of the middle-aged woman that Jude compliments at the start of the episode is revealed to be named Harold. He shows up again in Spin This in the episode "Going Underground" and in many other episodes as well, including Major Unfaithfulness (where he tried to buy a copy of "Selene Murray Unplugged" from Underground Video). *Jude's line about how he'll "never reveal the Colonel's secret recipe" is a reference to the fried chicken chain KFC, whose chicken is allegedly made from a recipe concocted by Colonel Sanders. Category:6teen Episodes